deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshiro VS Akuma
Kenshiro VS Akuma is a What-If? Death Battle and follow up to Kenshiro VS Jonathan and Ryu VS Kenshiro. Description Shonen Jump vs Capcom! Fist of the North Star vs Street Fighter! '' Two Masters of Special, Deadly and Feared Techniques! Hokuto Shin Ken/100 Crack Fist vs Satsui no Hado/The Raging Demon! Interlude '''(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Special techniques and styles, they are used every where. In film-making, writing & other arts, sports and prominently fighting. Boomstick: But no special technique comes close to be as feared and deadly as these two! These two wield the deadliest and most infamous martial arts known to fiction! Kenshiro's Hokuto Shin Ken, a pressure point technique that can kill anyone in just one punch! Wiz: And Akuma's Satsui no Hado and Shun Goku Satsu, that contains a technique that even defeated the Mighty Bison's Psycho Power. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Kenshiro Akuma Who Do You Think Will Win? 100-CRACK FIST! YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD! I WILL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN! Who Do You Think Should Win? Kenshiro Should Win Akuma Should Win Kenshiro (Cue Ai wo torimodose) Wiz: Kenshiro is the Fist of the North Star, The Man with the Seven Scars, The Savior of the Century's End and the 64th Successor of ''Hokuto Shinken chosen by his master and adopted father: Ryuken. However this didn't really sit well with Kenshiro's adopted brothers Jagi and Raoh who killed Ryuken. And then suddenly the world turned into post-apocalypse wasteland. '''Boomstick: In this new wasteland, Raoh became a self-proclaimed king along side his lackey Jagi, Kenshiro's fiancee Yuria got kidnapped by some asshole from a rival school and beat the shit out of Kenshiro giving him scars on his chest and left him for dead. Wiz: That wasn't a great idea as Kenshiro unleashed a fury of fists of rage. And also for the fact that Kenshiro is superhuman. Kenshiro's senses are above the average humans: He can hear a whisper 2 km (1 mile) away, can see the aura of any living creature in pitch black darkness, sense a smell as good as a bloodhound, and his taste is sensitive enough to detect poisons. Boomstick: Kenshiro weighs in at 100 kg (220 lbs) and 185 cm (6'1") and can move 100 m (328 ft) in 9 seconds just in steps. Kenshiro can connect 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist, he can intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot and can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles! This man is fucking the Shonen Jump equivalent of Chuck Norris! Wiz: Other aspects of his physique are unknown or unmeasurable such as his grip, arm & back strength, and walking ability. However, we do also know that he can jump 9 m (29 feet) in a single step, split a rock with 5 m (16 ft) thickness in half with a single punch and can send a 200 kg (440 lbs) man flying 25 m (82 ft) into the air with a single kick. Boomstick: But Kenshiro also has an insane knack for survivor skills: Kenshiro apparently can dive for 53 minutes, resist poisons five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide, can remain strong for three months without eating and can spend an entire week without sleeping! I take it back. This man must be the second coming of Jesus I swear, I mean have you seen him with a beard? He's like Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, and Jesus all rolled up into one big muscular masculine burrito! Wiz: Kenshiro is known for beating countless enemies with just his fists. Like Taskmaster he can remember and copy any martial arts he sees and use it against his opponents. Kenshiro is capable of walking through a falling building and breaking it in half, destroying a tank with ease (with pressure point attacks, implying machines have pressure points), walking through lava, etc. Boomstick: Wait what?! Holy shit he really is Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris and Jesus all in one. But wait there's more! He stopped 500 kg (1102 lbs) of force with just his two index fingers, middle fingers, and thumbs.Threw a spear over a large distance (around over a couple miles away) that pinned a man against a wall. -While he was badly beaten, weakened by the sight of the star of death, and had his air in short supply, Kenshiro still pressed on. Stopped Hyoh's fist, which could land 1,109 hits in an instant. Can fight legions of giants, trained warriors, barbarians, etc. without getting so much as a scratch. Was able to keep up with Han's movements, which couldn't be seen by others and are so fast that they are said to be mere gusts of wind. (NOTE: More lists of feats can be found in the first Reference listed) Wiz: Aside from all of these insane feats, Kenshiro's greatest technique is the ultimate Hokuto Shinken technique: Musou Tensei in which Kenshiro essentially enters a state of nothingness becoming intangible to all physical attacks. Later, he also gained an afterimage so fast that it countered a martial art that can predict muscle movement, nearly collapsed an underground cavern with one flurry of punches, and destroyed an entire row of stone pillars after hitting a single pillar with a punch. Boomstick: Is a man of legend, but can the Fist of the North Star take on the Raging Demon? Akuma (NOTE: Due to votes and canon, Shin Akuma is being used) (Cue Akuma's Theme) Wiz: Gouki, also known as Akuma, was the younger brother of Gouken the adopted father of Ryu and master to Ryu and Ken. Though these two were close at a young age they soon began to hate one another. Boomstick: Akuma and Gouken both learned their martial arts from a man named Goutetsu who taught them two life-threatening martial arts. One had no known name and incorporated Karate, Judo, and Kempo. The other literally translated to INSTANT HELL MURDER. Wiz: That was Shun Goku Satsu. And soon after learning with their master their dispute had arose within the question of what their techniques are truly for and how to master it. Boomstick: Akuma being the bad-ass he is thought that violence and destruction was the answer. Though can you blame the guy? I mean its name literally means INSTANT HELL MURDER! Though his brother completely disagreed. Akuma eventually began using the Instant Hell Murder which also became known as the beauty that is the Raging Demon or Flash Prison Murder. ' Wiz: The ''Raging Demon is a technique involving countless strikes in the blink of an eye and is fueled by the users evil fighting aura. This is actually similar to Matoki no Aura and Manju Maon Ken (Ten-Thousand Hand Demon Sound Fist) from Fist of the North Star. And Dark Auras have been known to break the Musou Tensei, Kenshiro's ultimate technique. 'Boomstick: Though Akuma has another form of the Raging Demon: ''The Wrath of the Raging Demon which he uses as his first Ultra Combo in SFIV. Oh and eventually Akuma went to visit his master to fight him in a death match to see if he surpasses him and won. ' Wiz: Once after testing Ryu's strength, Akuma struck the ground with his ''Kongou Kokuretsuzan causing it to shatter the island they were fighting on. Another time Akuma went underwater lasting for long extended periods of time and even withstood the deep massive pressure levels and during this demolished the massive ruins of a modern liner ship. 'Boomstick: Akuma can also utilize two deadly Hadokens: The ''Gou Hadoken. the powerful blast with precision control. And the Shinku-Hadoken, the giant fireball of death! Like Ryu and Ken he can do the Shoryuken and a swift multiple hit hurricane kick. However, unlike them he also has a teleport ability and the Hyak...ki...shu! A move that literally means Hundred Demons Assault/Demon Flip. ' ''Akuma: "I AM AKUMA, AND I WILL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" Wiz: Akuma is not one you'd want to meet any where, as he really s like a demon. Well all right our combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEADLY MARTIAL ARTS DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* A cloaked man walks aimlessly in a wasteland after having defeated Ryu (in Ryu VS Kenshiro). As he continues walking he sees a bunch pieces of land that seemed like a rather shattered island. As the cloaked man looked around he sees another cloaked man with what looks to be tribal or meditation beads around his neck. As the first cloaked man tries to approach the other island the other cloaked man is on but the other cloaked man suddenly begins to speaks up and talks to Kenshiro from afar. ???: "You, I can sense you are a stone-faced man with the heart and soul of a warrior! Now prove my senses are correct, I hate to be disappointed. I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!" The first cloaked man takes off his cloak. Akuma catches a glimpse of the first cloaked man's scar. Akuma: "Hmmph, I believe you sensed my aura to is that correct? The dark aura of the Raging Demon!" Kenshiro: "Raging Demon? Never heard of it. What style is that? By the way my name is Ken, Kenshiro." Akuma: "It's Shun Goku Satsu and for you my possibly non-Japanese speaking friend it means-" Kenshiro: "Instant Hell Murder got it." Akuma: *slightly shocked/surprised* "What did you say your name was? Kenshiro? What style do you use? Doesn't matter I will defeat you regardless." *goes into a stance* Kenshiro: "Let me show you then." *goes into a stance as well* *FIGHT!* ' '(Cue SF4 - Theme) Kenshiro races towards Akuma walking on water, passing debris, garbage, chunks of land, etc. Akuma merely scoffs at this believing this isn't the first time he has seen this. Kenshiro then jumps 9 meters into the air while Akuma continues to stand still and silent unimpressed. As Kenshiro comes back down towards Akuma's direction he goes for a dropkick which Akuma boastfully tries to block with one hand with the other behind his back. But as soon as the kick connects to Akuma's palm he is sent backwards while crouching and struggling to hold Kenshiro's kick. Kenshiro is still in his dropkick stance. Then suddenly Kenshiro begins to kick at Akuma multiple times with great force making Akuma's feet sink into the ground and struggle further with his arms crossed. Akuma realizing he shouldn't be too cocky begins charging his Kongou Kokuretsuzan ''and grabs Kenshiro by the foot and continually smashes him on the ground while still charging his ''Kongou Kokuretsuzan. Kenshiro eventually kicks Akuma in the face hard enough to send him flying backwards. As Akuma gets up Kenshiro is somehow already behind him without making a sound. Kenshiro and Akuma's fists collide and cancel each other out. Akuma goes for a right hook but Kenshiro blocks it with a finger and uppercuts Akuma. Akuma regains his stance and charges at Kenshiro with a multiple hit hurricane kick which Kenshiro easily cancels out with a fist to the side of Akuma's leg. Akuma starts limping a bit but regains his stance once again bouncing back and forward getting ready for Kenshiro's next move. Kenshiro sprints towards Akuma and goes for another kick only to be intercepted by Akuma's fist. Akuma and Kenshiro glare deep into one another then Akuma finally uses his Kongou Kokuretsuzan only for Kenshiro to bicycle kick and then uppercut and right+left hook and jab Akuma preventing him from finishing his move. Akuma then jumps into the air and goes for his Kongou Kokuretsuzan only for Kenshiro to jump up to Akuma and high kick him on the chin and then pouncing on him with another kick and uses him as a mid-air surfboard, sending Akuma crashing onto the ground. Akuma regains rather quickly. Kenshiro: "Your aura reminds me that of Kaioh but you yourself remind me of Raoh" Before Kenshiro could do anything Akuma looks up to Kenshiro and vanishes! (Cue SFxT OST - Boss Akuma's Theme) Kenshiro stays calm as Akuma appears he tries to strike only for Akuma to vanish once again and manage to lay a hit on Kenshiro. Kenshiro is flinched and Akuma then proceeds to his multiple hit hurricane kick again this time it lands and Akuma proceeds to do it over and over sending himself and Kenshiro higher and higher into the air. Akuma then kicks Kenshiro to the ground with great force creating a loud and heavy shock-wave almost like thunder. As Kenshiro gets up Akuma is already behind him and blasts a Gou-Hadoken ''at Kenshiro sending him flying through a building. Akuma charges at Kenshiro with a multitude of fists and kicks, Kenshiro regains his stance and proceeds to block and keeps up with Akuma once again. As Kenshiro strikes so does Akuma, both then past each other and flinch. Akuma recovers firsts and tries to fire another ''Gou-Hadoken at his opponent, only for Kenshiro to recover seconds before he had charge it and kicks Akuma's hands causing Akuma to shot the Gou-Hadoken at the ceiling and disperse causing an explosion that blasts the two combatants away from one another and as well make the building collapse. Kenshiro awakens outside of the building with Akuma being nowhere in sight but still senses his dark aura. As Kenshiro walks around Akuma appears from behind him on the roof of a collapsing building! Akuma then uses his Kongou Kokuretsuzan only for Kenshiro to constantly use his 100-Crack Fist while walking towards the debris and Akuma. Kenshiro breaks all debris into dust that comes near him and Akuma jumps down using another Kongou Kokuretsuzan ''only for Kenshiro to intercept and disable the attack by hitting Akuma's pressure points on his arms and legs! Akuma charges and focuses his Dark Aura while defending against Kenshiro and regains overall control of his pressure points then focuses his attacks on Kenshiro's chest ripping his shirt and wounding him. Akuma then sees Kenshiro's scars Akuma: "Battle scars? Pathetic! No true warrior gets scarred in a fight!" '(Cue FotNS OST - Combat) ' Kenshiro from hearing this is greatly angered and tears his upper clothing off revealing his manliness and pecks as well as his many muscles as his eyes grow white with rage and a white and blue aura gather around Kenshiro. Akuma just scoffs and says: "Is this your 'final form'?" in a sacrastic and joking matter. This only angers Kenshiro more and Kenshiro unloads 1000 fists onto Akuma in just a time range of 60 seconds! Akuma is overwhelmed trying to block these fists with his own. A last punch from Kenshiro sends Akuma flying, as Akuma jumps back up to his feet and goes for his own combo, Kenshiro denies him and kicks him in the gut. Kenshiro then right hooks Akuma in the gut and begins punching the living hell out of his opponent! Kenshiro then begins sending a huge flurry of kicks onto Akuma's chest sending him falling backwards and lying on the ground. Kenshiro then stomps the ground in an attempt to smash Akuma's body only for him to roll all and fire a ''Shinku-Hadoken! But Kenshiro then goes into another 100-Crack Fist and disperses that to Akuma's surprise! Kenshiro is still angry as hell and runs to Akuma and kicks him in the neck, chin, cheeks, and overall most of his head.Kenshiro then once again uppercuts Akuma and does a 1000-Crack Fist ''on Akuma mid-air that takes 60 seconds once again! Kenshiro: "You are already dead!" As Akuma goes flying Kenshiro noticed a devilous smile on Akuma's face... '(Cue CvSNK 2 OST - Shin Akuma Remix)' Kenshiro senses something off about Akuma and watches his body from a distance. Suddenly Kenshiro senses a great and powerful dark aura! Akuma has become Shin Akuma! Shin Akuma roars in anger, rage, and violence and jumps high into the air only to come crashing down onto the ground with a powerful ''Kongou Kokuretsuzan ''that causes the ground to split like an earthquake and lava to appear from underneath! Kenshiro is shocked and awed at the immense strength of Akuma as clouds of darkness gather and thunder comes raining down at the reawakening of such a beast. Kenshiro approaches Shin Akuma with great caution, but Akuma senses him and dropkicks Kenshiro through several walls. Kenshiro is then tossed around from Shin Akuma's multiple hit hurricane kick once again, but Shin Akuma ends it off by pounding Kenshiro's faced onto the ground causing the ground to shatter. Shin Akuma then throws Kenshiro up in the air and ''Shoryuken him and fires a more powerful variant of his Shinku-Hadoken blasting Kenshiro across the battlefield. As Kenshiro gets up Shin Akuma is already standing above him in great pride and anger, Kenshiro goes for another 1000-Crack Fist only for Kenshiro to be met with Shin Akuma's own set of fists. While Kenshiro's fist flew faster Shin Akuma's fists packed more of a punch and began to wear down Kenshiro's 1000-Crack Fist. Shin Akuma then teleports behind Kenshiro after hitting him a Shoryuken+Multiple Hit Hurricane Kick combo about to do his iconic move! Shin Akuma: "I was testing you before I became Shin Akuma! But now I see you are truly a worthy opponent! Prepare yourself! Die one thousand deaths!" Shin Akuma then hits Kenshiro with the Wrath of the Raging Demon! After hitting his opponent with said move a mushroom cloud of dark aura and dust appears. (Cue FotNS:KR OST - Assassins) ' As the cloud of dust and aura vanishes we see Kenshiro in his ''Musou Tensei state! Shin Akuma is shocked that someone had survived his Wrath of the Raging Demon. Shin Akuma attempts deadly variants of all his attacks once again. Shin Akuma tries to fire his Gou Hadoken+Shinku-Hadoken but is met with multiple Kenshiros facing him and looking onto him each with high amounts of rage. Shin Akuma in an act of his own rage blasts them all only for Kenshiros to appear behind him hit Shin Akuma once and send him flying through the air! Shin Akuma teleports behind the Kenshiros and tries to do another powerful Kongou Kokuretsuzan only to have multiple intangible Kenshiros grab onto him with great force and pain as several other Kenshiros begin punching the living hell out of Shin Akuma. As Shin Akuma lands down his Kongou Kokuretsuzan ''connects onto the floor crumbling the ground before him and submerging the area around them in lava with Shin Akuma and Musou Tensei Kenshiro facing each other on a piece of land while surrounded by the lava. They continue to clash causing great beams of light, aura, sparks and gusts of wind and dust to appear around every hit they make. Shin Akuma fires more Hadokens to which the Kenshiros respond to by punching, Shin Akuma then attacks back with his own flurry of punches again only to easily be stopped by two fingers and knocked back. Shin Akuma goes for a ''Shoryuken+Multiple Hit Hurricane Kick but is stopped by a single finger and thrown down onto the ground by multiple Kenshiros with great force once again causing a crater on the ground. The Kenshiros then grab Shin Akuma and to Shin Akuma's surprise all the Kenshiros do a Shoryuken+Multiple Hit Hurricane Kick sending him flying high into the air. Kenshiros jumps high into the air and faces Shin Akuma in mid-air. Shin Akuma tries blasting more Hadokens at the Kenshiros only for them to appear behind Shin Akuma and lay the smack-down on him. As the Kenshiros and Shin Akuma come back to the ground, Shin Akuma charges another Kongou Kokuretsuzan ''goes once again for his ''Wrath of the Raging Demon doing a combination attack of both of his most powerful and dangerous moves onto the Kenshiros. As another cloud of dust and aura appears we can only see Shin Akuma power down to normal Akuma slightly fatigue. Akuma: "You were a worthy opponent but not good enough! You gave me one hell of a fight that's for sure. In the end you cannot escape what is inevitable, your end with me standing victorious over your lifeless corpse!." '''*Then looks around for a corpse* Kenshiro: "Looking for me?" *is behind Akuma and in his normal state* Akuma gasps and is shocked in fear and rage. (Cue FotNS:KR OST - Ai wo Torimodose) Kenshiro: "You cannot defeat me in the state of Musou Tensei, and while we were fighting I studied, memorized and copied your fighting style." Akuma: "Fool! You are not worthy to wield-" *is cut off by Kenshiro kneeing him repeatedly in the throat and eyes* Kenshiro: "I hit several of your pressure points, you can barely see, speak or hear now. You." *begins to do another 1000-Crack Fist sending Akuma flying. Kenshiro: "Are." *hits Akuma with a Shoryuken+Multiple Hit Hurricane Kick combo* ' Kenshiro: "Already." '*hits Akuma with a ''Gou-Hadoken ''then teleports and fires a ''Shinku-Hadoken*'' Kenshiro: "Dead!" *charges a ''Kongou Kokuretsuzan ''and smashes Akuma with it though not as strong as Akuma's it breaks most of Akuma's bones* Kenshiro then picks Akuma up and places him gently standing in a dizzy pace. Kenshiro: Prepare yourself! Die one thousand deaths!" *Kenshiro then does Akuma's own iconic move as a ten kanji appears behind Kenshiro's back!* *K.O!* Akuma's lifeless body falters to the ground and is left lying in the chaos and ruins that Kenshiro and Akuma had created while Kenshiro just walks away. Results (Cue Hokuto no Ken Extended Music - Ai wo Torimodose (Instrumental)) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS CLOSEST MATCH-UP I'VE EVER SEEN! Wiz: While Akuma is island level the island he crushed was an actually pretty small island. Kenshiro while only around building/castle to tank level, he can easily go upon against opponents who can crush the ground similar to Akuma's Kongou Kokuretsuzan ''though honestly not as strong. '''Boomstick: Kenshiro is the man of the wastelands that accomplishes the impossible. Going up against a monarchy, government, anarchy raiders, giants, barbarians, trained warriors and even bandits and can defeat them all without a single scratch! Though Akuma may be a demon, Kenshiro isn't exactly human either. He can punch 50 times in under three seconds and later on could do 10000 strikes in under a minute!' Wiz: Kenshiro is able to remember, study, and copy the martial arts and movements of his opponents just by looking at them and then facing them. This means that Kenshiro could have copied all of Akuma/Shin Akuma's moveset and use it against him. Kenshiro is also capable of catching up to those who are faster than the human eye as well as Kenshiro could stop the fist of Hyoh who could land 1109 hits in an instant. This means he has hyper sonic reactions and speed himself. Boomstick: While Shin Akuma is tough, Akuma cannot copy Kenshiro's moveset which mainly focused on pressure points and could easily disable Akuma if he wanted to. Kenshiro has even faced other Hokuto Shinken users as well as users who trained in arts similar to it and beat them all. How many? ALL, ALL OF THEM! Wiz: Even if Shin Akuma let out his all, Kenshiro without a doubt would have Musou Tensei ready for Shin Akuma. What it is essentially is an intangible Shadow Clone Jistu which utilizes all of Kenshiro's techniques and the techniques of his master and those before him as well as friends who use Hokuto Shinken such as Toki. Boomstick: In this state Kenshiro is impervious to all physical attacks. "But Wiz and Boomstick, you said Dark Aura moves such as the Matoki -which is similar to the Raging Demon- can break through Musou Tensei!" While that is true, Kenshiro had mastered his Musou Tensei making him even impervious to even the Matoki no Aura and Manju Maon Ken (Ten-Thousand Hand Demon Sound Fist) which inspired the Raging Demon and is even WORSE THAN THE WRATH OF THE RAGING DEMON! Wiz: All in all while Akuma is a demon, Kenshiro is the true master of the fist. They don't call him the Fist of the North Star for nothing. Boomstick: YOU WA SHOCK WATATATATATATATATATATATA! The winner is Kenshiro! (More feats of Kenshiro's can be viewed here: http://gokuvssuperman117.deviantart.com/art/You-are-Shocked-Kenshiro-enters-Death-Battle-512471243) Do You Agree With the Outcome? Hell Yeah! What? NO! Advantages and Disadvantages Kenshiro +Hokuto Shinken is usually a one shot +Faster than Akuma +Could one shot people like Zangief and M. Bison +Can punch 50 times in 3 seconds meaning 100 Crack Fist takes 6 seconds and 1000 would take a minute +Perfected Musou Tensei cannot be hurt by any attack +Musou Tensei also greatly increases Kenshiro's evasion of attacks +Musou Tensei is an overall triumph card +Pressure Pointed A FUCKING TANK THAT THEN EXPLODED +Has withstood a move more dangerous than the Wrath of the Raging Demon and even inspired it +Can study, memorize, and copy Akuma's martial art style making it possible to use it against him +Can also study and memorize the muscle movements of others and has a move that can even predict the next move of others +Hokuto Shinken is WAY more versatile in moves than all of Akuma's martial arts combined +Has inhuman senses that could easily detect where Akuma is most if not at all times =Near Infinite Stamina and Endurance =Equal amount of experience & knowledge of martial arts -Not as strong as Akuma's Island Level strength -Raging Demon can work on Normal Kenshiro -Shin Akuma would keep Base Kenshiro on his toes Akuma +Raging Demon can work on Normal Kenshiro +Island Level move is also an advantage +Stronger than Kenshiro with Island Level strength +Shin Akuma is a major advantage for Akuma +Shin Akuma would keep Base Kenshiro on his toes =Equal amount of experience & knowledge of martial arts =Near Infinite Stamina and Endurance -Slower than Kenshiro -Cannot break through or catch up with Musou Tensei -All his movements and martial arts styles could be replicated by Kenshiro -No matter where he goes he could be sensed by Kenshiro -Has no real defense or counter for Hokuto Shinken Trivia * This was Derpurple's longest fight as of July 22/2015 References * http://gokuvssuperman117.deviantart.com/art/You-are-Shocked-Kenshiro-enters-Death-Battle-512471243 * http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma_VS_Shang_Tsung#Akuma * http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fistfight Category:Fist of the North Star vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles